


Come back home

by ofreverentia



Series: Only Human [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Based on a Calum Scott song, Broken Friendship, Broken Heart, M/M, Song fic, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: I hoped, you’d stay, just a little bit longerAnd I hoped that you’d keep calling





	Come back home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yuzuru POV

> _I hoped, you’d stay, just a little bit longer  
>  And I hoped that you’d keep calling_

Yuzuru watched from the side as Javier walked into the rink in preparation for Europeans, he had about three weeks to drill his jumps down or anything else he needed to. From the reports of fans at his show it may have been more than just a few wobbly jumps. While the media and fans were in secret what the short program would be for him, Yuzuru knew Javier too good not to be able to guess. Nevertheless his worries laid elsewhere and he shrunk away at first not wanting to overstep in throwing himself at Javier. It was bad enough Brian slipped some private things out to the media and he earned himself a glaring Yuzuru for at least three weeks. His feelings were out in the open and since the ice shows in the summer they barely kept in touch. A few congratulatory messages or greetings slipped to each other through common friends but it hasn’t been the same between them since Pyeongchang. No. Yuzuru had to admit that it started way before that and it was his fault.

> _With every single day I have to face_  
>  I wonder why our love was stolen away  
>  With every single breath I have to waste

Javier glanced in his direction and they shared a small smile, the expression of the older inviting enough he found himself skating towards him. He was tentative but he got swept into a warm embrace. Yuzuru allowed himself to lean into it, sighing against Javiers shoulder.

“Hey Yuzu…” Javier whispered, his accent thicker than it used to, possibly due to the constant usage of Spanish back home.

Home… in the past Toronto used to be his home, this rink used to be it… and maybe in a way Yuzuru, but not anymore; those times are gone. Pulling back the Japanese forced a smile on his face hoping his eyes didn’t betray his true emotions. Though if Javier remembered just a bit how to read him he would see through it.

“Hi Javi. Ready to learn to jump in few days for Euros?” A cheeky grin to mask every emotion. Javier rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders in his usual nonchalant way.

“If you can yolo yourself a title, maybe I can do too. I have been around you long enough. Maybe got some of that rubbed off on me.” Yuzuru laughed pushing himself away and skating backwards.

“Maybe, but Javi still needs quad Salchow, fans worry I stole from you.” Something flickered in Javiers expression and it took him a moment to reply, his voice dropping a bit. Yuzuru couldn't place the emotion in both his expression and voice. 

“No… I believe I have finally shown what you came here for all those years ago. Or am I wrong?” Yuzuru felt his heart speed up and he had to link his hands behind his back, clasping them tight. He didn’t want anyone to see how much they started to shake. Yes, one of the reasons he kept saying he came here for was to learn Javi's quad salchow. 

“Yeah…” Silence enveloped them but it didn’t last long as others came over demanding Javiers attention. They held a gaze for a few more seconds but than both turned away returning to their respective tasks. Yuzuru had to fight the urge to bolt, it was too much.

> _I’m burning like a fire, will someone help my pain?  
>  I’m drowning above the water, oh, help me breathe again  
>  And I, can’t let you go, so when you’re ready, come back home_

The rest of his session passed with him thinking of the expression he saw on Javiers face. It was foreign and he never had associated that word with Javier. No, Javi always felt like home to him. His smile and laughter, the jokes he tended to tell him before competition whenever the nervousness was ready to swallow him. At one point Tracy told him to finish with some of his usual stroking exercises. He still wasn't allow to jump quads and barely any triples. At least his steps were back to near normal and the throb in his foot decreased drastically. 

Yuzuru sat down on one of the benches by the side of the rink, unlacing his boots. He felt the cushion shift next to him but he didn't need to look up to know who it was.

“You look good out there. I am happy to see it's not that bad. I was worried you lied to the press but you were honest this time. Right?” Yuzuru looked up and gave Javier a smile. 

“Yes. I have nothing to prove. I skate for myself, on my therms. Things changed.” He said, the same expression was back on the Spaniards face as before but he smiled softly a second later, maybe a bit bitterly. 

“Yes, they have.” If Yuzuru wanted to know what he meant by that he didn't get the chance as Ghislain called Javier over to do a few more jumps. 

> _I’d like to say, I’m sorry_

Yuzuru got home that day and as he laid in his bed ready to fall asleep the others face flashed before his eyes. He couldn't shake that expression off. Something was different between them and maybe Javier was right. Things did change and he knew some of that was his own fault.

> _With every single night I have to face  
>  With every single dream I have to chase  
>  I wonder if our love is in the same place_

He was in love with Javier since he met him for the first time. If he wasn't sure he liked boys he was certain as he locked eyes with beautiful round chestnut brown ones Javier had. It went downhill after that and as the years passed his feelings only grew. On some days he thought Javier felt the same but his behaviour on others told him otherwise. Javier was nice to everyone and that was it. Yuzuru didn't allow himself to read more into it, although he stayed in the illusion their connection was special. He told the press so many times ‘as the skater closest to him’ but was he really? They barely knew much about each other, their relationship turning sour over the years.

After Pyeongchang Yuzuru promised himself to change to allow himself to bask in the freedom and friendships he managed to hold onto but Javier announced his retirement. Yuzuru missed his chance. He closed his eyes praying he is getting another chance maybe while Javier was here. 

> _I would try and be the man that I said I would  
>  Just come back home  
>  And I’ll try, and I’ll try cause I said I would_

His chance came a few days before Javier was ready to depart for Europeans, when Yuzuru already gave up. Javier invited him to eat but he rejected it. He didn't look up until he felt Javiers fingers ruffle his hair. What he didn't expect was the pure pain in those otherwise soft eyes to show.

“Sure. It’s alright. Get some ice on your ankle when you get home.” Yuzuru felt his breath catch in his throat. “I will see you tomorrow…” 

“Bye… Javi…” He whispered unable to speak louder or his voice would betray him. Yuzuru watched as the Spaniard nearly made his escape from him. Something clicked as the locker room did. He hastily packed his things and hoped he could still catch Javier. 

The moment he saw Javiers lips curl up in a hopeful smile he knew he made the right choice. Falling into step with the other he asked where they would go as he knew of maybe two places in Toronto. Javier burst out laughing, wrapping his arm around his shoulder to pull him against his side.

“Obviously we are going to change that.” Yuzuru leaned into the half hug, smiling brightly the kind he didn't show since he watched Javier getting his medal at Pyeongchang. 

> _And’ll try, and I’ll try, and I’ll try_


End file.
